A New Life A New Love?
by Zexy Can I 69
Summary: Hidan Is Dead? Kakuzu Is Assigned A New Partner With A Secret. What'll Happen When They Find Her Secret Out? KakuHida, Slight SasoDeiOC Threesome, And Very Slight KakuOC. First Story. Lots Of Language Coming From Hidan And Tsuki! BEWARE! ON HOLD! Sorry.
1. A New Partner, A New Pain

**A New Life. A New Love…?**

* * *

_This Is My First Story. Please Be Kind. And If My Writing Seems Kind Of Childish, It's Because I'm Only 13. If You Have Any Advise For Me, PM Me. This Is A KakuHida Story. It Won't Seem Like It At First. SasoDeiOC Threesome In This Chapter._

Disclamer: I Don't Own Naruto. But I Do Own My OC, Tsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Partner, A New Pain.**

* * *

Sometimes… It's just so hard to forget him… I don't exactly know if I want to forget him though. He was so close to my heart. Well, all my hearts. Even though we used to fight nearly constantly, I really did love him. I know he used to love me, too. He used to be my partner before he was supposedly killed. I say supposedly killed because he was an immortal follower of his God, Jashin. But currently, I'm partner-less.

But Leader-Sama told me today that he found a new partner for me. It's a girl, like Konan-San, and supposedly she's amazingly strong. I don't believe a word any of those bitches say about her! The only person I want as a partner is my little Hidan-Kun! I-I-I-I mean just Hidan. Yeah. Just Hidan.

Anyways, Pein-Sama is going to introduce us sometime soon. She still needs to get to the Akatsuki hideout that we are currently residing in from Amegakure, the same village Hidan came from.

Well, no matter how strong this new girl is, she's still going to piss me off somehow. And when my former partners pissed me off, I didn't hesitate to kill them. If she's as strong as they say then it should be an interesting fight, but I shall win!

Until the time comes when I will meet her, I'll just sit back, relax, and read the latest bounty books.

**Three Days Later.**

"KAKUZU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" That would be the annoying, self-proclaimed, 'Good Boy' of the Akatsuki. It's absolutely not the best thing to wake up to in the morning. I'm so used to being woken up by Hidan whispering in my ear a soft, sweet, "Wake up, 'Kuzu-Chan."

My response was a strangled yell for Tobi to shut up and that I'll get up when I fuckin' feel like it.

Tobi then barged into my room by, with shocking strength, kicking my door in. He said, "But Tobi is just being a good boy and waking Kakuzu-Senpai up before his new partner shows up!" Ah, yes, Tobi also speaks in third person constantly.

"Why should I….. Wait. Partner?"

"Hai! Kakuzu-Senpai didn't forget about his new partner coming did he? Oh, it's a good thing Tobi woke you up! Tobi thinks Tsuki-Chan is a really nice girl. Pretty, too. Kakuzu-Senpai is going to like Tsuki-Chan, Tobi thinks." Tobi ranted on and on about this Tsuki chick. She must be my new partner.

"-Tsuki-Chan's hair is really short. And-"

"Shut up before I kill you, Tobi." I was getting very fed up with his annoying attitude.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI'S TELLING DEIDARA-SENPAI ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that Tobi left my room, finally.

All I had to do to get ready for this particular day is to brush my teeth and hair, even though neither will be shown through my mask and hood. Then I had to get the rest of my clothes on. Standard uniform of the Akatsuki is a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it. Around the red clouds is a white trimming. What you wear underneath is completely up to the wearer. The forehead protector of the ninja's original village must have a slash through the symbol of the village.

When I'm fully dressed, I go out into the living area. The first thing I saw when I got in there was two people, a bright red head of hair and a long blonde head of hair, kissing on the couch. Now, this wouldn't be nearly as disturbing if the blond one was a girl. But alas, they are both boys.

The red head's name is Akasuna No Sasori. When I say he has red hair, I literally mean red hair. Sasori is nearly 37 years old. He's pretty short and, despite his real age, he only looks to be around 20 or younger. If you couldn't already tell, he is gay. Sasori is an artist and he uses his art as a weapon. His forte is puppets and actually turned himself into one. He believes in eternal beauty.

Deidara is Sasori's lover and is much taller than Sasori. His long, blond, straight hair and slightly more feminine body make him look like a girl from the back. From the front he looks like a transvestite without the shitload of makeup. Deidara is, like Sasori, an artist and also uses his art as a weapon. But Deidara is much younger than him. Only 20 years old he is 17 years younger than his love. He believes in fleeting beauty.

Now, I'm used to this sight by now. But what I'm not used to is seeing another person in the mix. I couldn't tell what gender said person was but they had short hair, but I couldn't tell what color it was due to the fact that they were being hidden by the others.

I walked over to the couch and hit Sasori and Deidara on the backs of their heads. They immediately rip apart from each other and the other person.

"What the Hell was that for, un?" Deidara nearly yells at me.

The person, who I now could tell was a girl and had short silver hair, had a very confused look on her face. She looked as if she wanted to yell at me, but she remained silent.

"You two need to stop making out with everyone. You did the same thing with Hidan when he first came here," I resorted.

"But-" Deidara began to protest.

"I don't care that you've never been in a threesome. Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't even try." Yes they really can be whores sometimes.

"Ano, I was just fuckin' fine with it, Kakuzu-San." Funny. That's the exact same thing Hidan had said.

"Really now? And who, may I ask are you since you already know me?"

"Yes I was fuckin' fine with making out with Blondie and Red. And I'm your fuckin' partner now. Tsuki. I already knew you name because I've been doing my research on Akatsuki ever since Hidan had joined," Tsuki said. She sounded a lot like Hidan.

"Hm. Very well. Follow me."

I showed Tsuki around the hideout and told her where her room was. She was surprisingly quiet. But when she talked she always had at least one profanity in her sentence.

Tsuki… You reminds me so much of him…


	2. They Mustn't Find Out!

****

A New Life A New Love?

* * *

**Chapter 2: They Mustn't Find Out!**

**

* * *

**

_Hey. Thanks For The Alerts/Favorites/Reviews. I Really Appreciate It! Please, If You Have Any Advise For Me, I Would Really Love It! I Like This Chapter Better Than the Last One. It's In Tsuki's POV And I Relate Better To Her._

_Disclaimer: I Own Tsuki, Keiko, And Yuumaro. They Are My OCs. They Are Also the Only Things I Own. :(_

* * *

Kakuzu just showed me around my new home and I really like it. I think he could possibly be a nice person. That is, if he got that damn stick out of his fucking ass.

So far I really like it here. The people are really nice. And Blondie and Red… Oh my fuckin' God! Those two can kiss!

Tobi is really nice, too. He was really sweet when he was escorting me here. He kept speaking in third person, which is pretty odd. But I think of him as my friend and I know he thinks of me as his friend, for he kept saying so.

I'm really surprised Pein wanted me to join. He's only seen me fight once! I guess he liked my fighting style. It's a pretty simple strategy that I use to win. But I can only use it against one or two opponents. What I do to win is a three step plan. First is to seduce them, then make them feel comfortable around me, and then when they turn around, I stab them right through the heart.

But when I'm up against several enemies I use a much more brutal strategy. Really all I do is sit back and wait for them to start attacking me. Then, when they get close enough, I whip out my weapon of choice, a scythe with four blades. I normally just cut all their heads off. Actually the only time I don't do that is when I'm feeling especially evil.

Pein was watching me fight against thirty Sound Village Ninja. I was feeling more brutal that particular day, so I was stabbing people, ripping them apart, and, to put it plainly, kickin' some Sound Ninja ass!

I ended up winning the brawl with barley a scratch on me.

Pein approached me after I had killed the very last one…

_**Flashback!**_

_Tsuki was truly on a killing spree that day. So far she had killed nearly 100 people. The 45 she had just killed and almost 55 from Amegakure._

_She was just cooling down next to a river when she heard somebody approaching her. She swiftly grabbed her scythe that was lying next to her, prepared for another fight._

_The person behind her was clapping though."That was very well done. No need to worry about another fight, ma'am. I am just going to offer you a spot in my organization," a deep voice said._

"_How can I be sure of that," Tsuki asked the man, whilst turning around to face him._

"_My name is Pein; I am the leader of the famous organization, Akatsuki. I saw you fight off all those Sound Ninja and was immensely surprised that you killed every one of them. You see, we are short one person and I was looking for a stronger person to fill the gap. You know my name, now; may I ask what yours is?"_

"_I am Tsuki; Missing Ninja of Amegakure. You are looking for somebody to replace Hidan-Sama, aren't you?" A nod was the reply Tsuki got. "Well, I'm honored that you want me to join the Akatsuki," Tsuki informed him._

_Pein was delighted by her reply. "Excellent! I will send one of our members to escort you to our base."_

_Tsuki nodded. Then she was alone again._

_**End Flashback!**_

I sighed. I knew Hidan wasn't really dead. His body was just broken apart, he was still alive though. I know he is he must be.

Hidan is my role model. He is from the same village I'm from, Amegakure, and back when we both lived there he was an amazing ninja and I always wanted to be like him.

I was an orphan and I had long silver hair. When I found out Hidan had made it into ANBU I was amazed. He had only turned 16 a few days prior. So I had cut my hair and trained even harder than before to be more like him.

Everybody at the orphanage said I had a crush on him, and that I had absolutely no chance to be with him. I told them to go fuck themselves and that I just wanted to be like him. I soon became an amazing ninja, nearly surpassing his strength.

Ten days after Hidan was accepted into ANBU, he'd fled the village. I truly had been devastated by his actions. But that didn't stop me from wanting to be like him. I was getting stronger and stronger with every passing week. Soon enough I was asked by the Amekage to be a part of ANBU. I'd accepted.

Shortly after I did this, I had turned 17 and I finally had enough courage to visit the parents of Hidan.

They had greeted me welcomingly. I introduced myself and got a very shocking response.

_**Flashback # 2!!**_

_Tsuki knocked on the door of the house her idol had lived in._

"_Hello young lady. How may we help you today," a middle aged woman asked her with her husband standing with his hand on her shoulder._

"_Ano… I was just wondering if you two are the parents of Hidan…?" Tsuki asked in a timid voice._

_The man was the one to answer, "Yes… we are… Why are you wondering this?"_

"_My name is Tsuki and I-" She was cut off by a big hug from Hidan's mother._

"_Our daughter is finally home!!! She has returned to us!" she exclaimed._

"_My, my, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman," Tsuki's apparent father noted._

_She truly was confused. "Wait a second! What the hell are you two talking about?"_

"_Oh, come in Tsuki-Chan. Come in, come in."_

_The two strangers ushered Tsuki inside and sat her down on a couch._

"_Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"_

"_You are our daughter, Tsuki. We couldn't afford you when you were born, so we told the doctor who helped deliver you to either keep you or put you up for adoption. He was a very nice young man who looked as if he wanted to be a father. But I guess he turned you over to the best orphanage in Amegakure," the father explained._

"_Oh… so Hidan is…….. My….. My brother," Tsuki was beyond thrilled by just the thought of this being true._

"_Oh, He's not just your brother, but your twin. And I suppose you want to know our names, don't you," her mother asked._

_A nod was the reply she got._

"_My name is Keiko and this is your father, Yuumaro," Keiko said._

_I knew right then and there that they had to die. I knew then that I must have my revenge!_

_**End Flashback #2!!**_

That was first and last time I ever saw them. As much as I would've loved them if I had gotten to know them, I had to kill them. I had to do so because they left me with a doctor who probably wasn't even very nice.

I have a few dirty little secrets, Hidan being my older twin and killing nearly 50 of my former friends and family for betraying me.

I must keep the secrets from my new comrades. They mustn't find out that I'm even stronger and more dangerous than I make them believe.

As far as everyone knows a mass murderer came into my parents' house sometime after I had left and murdered them. Then they went on a killing spree. Killing several 'innocent' people this murderer had done. But it was really me. And I could kill every one of my new comrades with nobody noticing until it was too late for all of them.

I've killed almost 100 very strong people in one day. It's just a matter of time before I end up killing the world. And it'll all look as if it is an accident and not related in any way….

If the more dangerous secret get out, even if it's just the Akatsuki who know about it, there shall be hell to pay! I swear there will!

* * *

_Please Review. I Need To Know If My Writing Sucks Or Not!!!_


	3. She's Hiding Something? Fianlly!

**A New Life A New Love…?

* * *

**

_I'm Really Proud Of Myself Right Now. I Didn't Think I would Get This Chapter Done Today. And It Has A Nice Little Surprise In It Near The End. ;) Sorry All the Chapters So Far Have Been Short. They'll Probably Get Longer After...... Well, I Can't Really Tell You Anything That'll Happen Later. Sorry! Oh And There Might Be Some Konan Bashing In This Chapter. I'm Sorry But I Had To Do It, For The Story. ~Peace~_

_Disclaimer: I Just Own Tsuki. Naruto Will Never Be Mine. This Is Where You Guys Say 'Thank God,' Just So You Know._

**Chapter 3: She's Hiding Something…**

* * *

Why the hell is she so much like Hidan?!?!?! God, it pisses me off!!! She must have a secret that she's trying to keep from everyone else…. But what…. what is it? Maybe she's a lesbian….? No that's a stupid thought, I just found her making out with two boys at once…… Is she still a virgin? Probably not, she's too pretty to be a virgin. She could have a penis that she hides in her pants. But her shorts are too short and tight to hide anything in there. Is she Hid-?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. That seems to be happening a lot lately.

"Name," I snap at whoever interrupted my previous thoughts.

"It's Konan. Open this door before I get Deidara to blow it up! I'm serious," Konan said.

Konan is a fairly pretty young woman. She has blue hair, brighter than Kisame's hair, slender, but not as slender as Tsuki or Hidan, talented with origami but the only reasons she was even let into Akatsuki is because she's getting fucked by Pein-Sama and her unique way of fighting. She wasn't exactly a strong ninja. I think she spends too much time looking in a mirror when she should be training.

"You wouldn't interrupt Deidara and Sasori's make out session," I reasoned whilst opening the door for her. "Now, what is it that you want with me Konan-San?"

"Where's Tsuki-Chan? I want to talk to her. It's so boring here with all you boys around. It'll be a nice change to talk with another girl. From what Tobi says, she's really nice and pretty. Could you tell? I hope she is, 'cause if she isn't I am going to kill that little guy! I wonder if she likes make overs? Why are you being so quiet, Kakuzu-San? Are you ignoring me," Konan ranted.

"Why should I know where she is? Honestly? Yes, I was ignoring you," I deadpanned.

"You are such a jackass! Do you even have an idea as to where she would be?"

The answer to that question was actually really simple, "I'm guessing her rom."

She sweat dropped and said, "Right….. Thanks……." She paused for a second then asked, "…….Where's her room….?"

I sighed but showed Konan to Tsuki's room. I was getting ready to knock on the door when we heard a soft strumming of an acoustic guitar and soft singing. Tsuki was singing and playing guitar?

"You, change your mind,

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah, you PMS

Like a bitch I would know." Hmm…… Maybe she was trying to hide her musical talents…?

"God damn it! Ugh….. Piece of shit," Tsuki cursed. She must be stuck on some lyrics. "Fuck Yeah!"

"You change your mind,

Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah, you, PMS

Like a bitch, I would know.

And you over think

Always speak critically.

I should know

That you're no good for me.

'Cause you're hot the-"

I interrupted her by knocking on the door. We then heard a long stream of cussing following a loud thump. I'm guessing she was sitting on her bed and was shocked by the knock causing her to fall off the bed.

The door was thrown open shortly afterwards.

"Kakuzu? What the hell are you doing here? Oh, who's your friend? Hi, my name's Tsuki," she asked me and said to Konan.

"This is Konan; I was just showing her here because she wanted to talk to you."

"Hello Tsuki-Chan!"

"Hello Konan-Chan."

"I'm going to leave you two alone now."

"Okay," was the simultaneous response I got.

**6 Days Later**

I still think she is hiding something from us. Normally I can tell when a person has a secret that they are hiding and I can find it out easily. But Tsuki…… I have a feeling she has more than just one. She is extremely good at hiding everything from everyone.

I've asked Konan if they shared any secrets yet and she just replied with a simple, "She doesn't trust anybody. So I don't have any secrets from her."

Maybe I should try to get closer to her. So I can find out these dirty little secrets of hers.

**Tsuki's Point Of View, Bitch!!! :D**

I think Kakuzu is about to find out what my secrets are by using Konan. I'd better keep my guard up around those two from now on. Yesterday Konan-Chan invited me to her room for make-overs and a 'slumber party'. I agreed to her offer since I've never been to a slumber party ever before.

After the make-overs were out of the way, she decided to play a game she called 'Truth or Dare'. As I said before, I've never been to a slumber party so I didn't know what this game was. But I soon found out.

_**Flashback!**_

"_Truth or dare, Tsuki-Chan?"_

_Tsuki was, as always, confused but answered with a safer answer, "Truth…?"_

_Konan liked this answer so she asked, "What's your deepest, darkest secret?"_

_Tsuki really didn't want to answer that truthfully; so, being the 'genius' she is, came up with something that wasn't necessarily a lie but not the full truth either._

"_I think Kakuzu is kind of attractive without his mask and hood on," is what she had come up with. Tsuki had been sporting a fake blush when she said this._

_Konan was squealing in triumph, thinking she had found out the secret Kakuzu had been killing himself to figure out._

_Tsuki refused to do any more truths that night. But she had also been reluctant to do any dares._

_She told Konan she was feeling tired at around midnight, even though it was a complete lie, and asked if she could go to her room to sleep._

_Tsuki had learned something very important that night. Well, she learned two things. The important one is to watch her back around Konan, and to never play Truth or Dare ever again._

_**End Flashback!**_

I shuddered at just the memory of last night.

Konan ended up getting yelled at by Kakuzu this morning. Apparently he was trying to figure out my secrets.

He will have to do much better than her to crack me. At least he doesn't act all weird around me since she told him about my one truth.

I've been having these really weird dreams lately. All they are are just directions, I guess. I'm thinking they're little messages from Hidan-Sama. Like he's telling me how to get to where he's buried from the hideout.

They seem to get stronger if I'm sleeping closer to Kakuzu. Maybe Hidan wants me to search for him and bring Kakuzu along with me……

The reason why I think Hidan is giving me direction in my dreams is the elders from Amegakure used to say that gifted twins could communicate through dreams, but only to give their position or possibly vital information.

If it's true then my only real family is still alive. I know I'll need to tell Pein and Kakuzu if I want to save Hidan.

He told me one night that his body is slowly reconnecting itself. He said when his head and the rest of his body are reconnected then he only has a week more before he really dies. The only way to stop this from happening is to sacrifice somebody before that span of time is finished.

Yes….. I have to save him. I'll ask Pein to let me go there. Then, if I get permission, I'll tell Kakuzu that we need to save Hidan-Sama.

I'll tell him tonight when we meet again. In the meantime I'll build up my confidence to approach Pein and Kakuzu.

**Hidan's Mother Fucking Point Of View!**

Jashin damn it!!! Where the hell is Tsuki?!?!?! She said she was going to come and get me out of this hell hole!!!!

She better bring 'Kuzu with her. I miss him so much.

Did I ever mistreat him? Didn't I always tell him I loved him? Didn't I protect him the best I could? What did I do to deserve someone as fucking amazing as him?

I wish I could see him right now…….

Maybe the Bitch is on her way…..? Probably not.

I can't wait to start sacrificing people again. I will feel so much better after I get to do so.

**Kakuzu's Point Of View**

She could be a stripper. Her clothes are skimpy enough, but she still has an innocent air about her when it comes to sex and porn. Shit……. I'm running out of ideas……… She's probably a drinker.

I heard a knock on my door. Damn, these people really do have impeccable timing. With a sigh I reluctantly open the door.

"We're going on a mission, Kakuzu! Get dressed and come with me to Deidara or Sasori's fuckin' room." Ah, Tsuki.

"I don't think we really want to interrupt whatever those two are doing. Can't it wait till morning?"

"NO!!!!! They aren't going anything right now, and we have to get a big clay bird to get to our destination quickly!!! Then another smaller clay figurine to blow something up!" Damn it. She was really getting pissed.

"Fine, what's the mission," I questioned her.

She grinned brightly, showing off those perfectly straight, white teeth and answered, "We're going to find my twin and bring him here!"

Normally she is the one that's confused. But it's my turn this time. "What? Who is your twin?"

"Hidan, now hurry up damn it! We don't have much time left until he really does die!"

* * *

Please Review? I Need Advise. I'm Fuckin' Begging You Guys!!! And Thanks For The Reviews I've Gotten So Far. I Really, Really, Do Appriciate It!!!

* * *


	4. What is She Doing To Me!

**

* * *

**

A New Life A New Love...?

* * *

_God Damn It All!!! Don't Be Pissed Off At Me!!! I Have Been Really Busy Lately. Studying For End Of The Year Exams, Softball Practice, Exams, Sleepovers, Parents Nonstop Bugging Me To Watch A Movie With Them, First Softball Game Tomorrow So I've Been Working Extra Hard On My Batting. And That Takes Up Extra Time. But I'll Try To Get This Updated Sooner. And For The Record I Don't Hate Konan's And Pein's Piercings._

_Disclamer: Tsuki Is My Original Character. I Do Not Own Anything But Her!!! BUT I Do Wanna Own D. Gray Man... But Nope... That's Not Mine... :'( Lolz._

**Chapter 4: What is she doing to me?!?!?!**

**

* * *

**

"Wh- what do you mean," I stuttered. She couldn't be his sister. Much less his twin.

She was really pissed at me now. "Just come on!"

I have honestly never seen Tsuki this mad, it was almost kinda hott.

I was still confused but I ran beside her on the way to Deidara and Sasori's shared room.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on now?"

Whilst looking over at me, Tsuki said, "There isn't any time! Ah, here we are!"

She halted so suddenly that I nearly knocked her over trying to stop myself.

"God damn it! Open this door! RED! BLONDIE! I know you fuckers are in there; so just open up," she screamed loudly while frantically knocking on aforementioned door.

A very groggy blond opened the door and screamed back at her, "What do you want, un?!?! I was _TRYING_ to sleep with my Sasori-Danna, un!"

"Kakuzu and I need to borrow two of your clay birds. One so we can fly to our destination and back and the other to explode some shit. It's vital to this organization, even Pein says so. You know that I know how to fly the bird and to detonate them. You can trust me, Deidara. I know you fuckin' can," she convinced.

"Right, un. I'll be right back with the birds, un." By this point in time, Deidara was wide awake.

After a minute, Deidara was back at the door handing her the clay birds she had requested. One of which was relatively small compared to the larger one but it looked more dangerous than the other.

As a thank you, Tsuki gave Deidara a quick peck on the lips. With a wink she told him, "I owe you and Red one, Blondie."

Then she tugged on the sleeve of my cloak with her perfectly self-manicured to signal me to come along.

We were silent on the dash out of the base so she could perform the necessary hand signs to make the clay bird bigger and rideable. (_A/N: Lolz. I Honestly Couldn't Resist That Part! Curse My Evil, Evil, Perverted Mind To Hell. Lolz._)

When we got far enough away from the base, Tsuki preformed the hand signs. After the jutsu was completed she hopped up onto its back.

"Don't just stand there, Stitches! Get your fucking ass up here!"

Oh, yeah….. I forgot my mask and hood…… again……. I gotta stop doing that.

I did as she commanded, asking, "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Sit down and be quiet. I need to concentrate if you don't wanna die before you get to see Hidan again," is the response I got.

She is really demanding. I wonder what made Tobi think she was nice and sweet….?

I'm guessing that it was around 12:27 by the time we left the hide out. We hadn't rested for what seemed like forever but was probably more like 4 and a half hours. Then it had started raining.

"Ah, damn it all! Why's it gotta rain right now?!?!?!" Tsuki yelling at the sky and the freezing rain was enough to wake up any of the sleep I might have still had in me.

I muttered a quiet, "Fuck…" I was also looking to the sky.

I know why she was so pissed, the answer was really simple. Even Tobi would be able to figure it out if he tried hard enough. Obviously clay and rain don't mix together well.

Tsuki quickly steered the giant clay bird down to a clearing she'd spotted.

She was searching for some place dry enough to keep the bird. She appeared to be everywhere at once, even without using a cloning jutsu. Her lithe body moves surprisingly quick.

'You never cease to amaze me, Tsuki,' I thought. I failed to notice the very small smile that had been tugging at the corners of my lips.

At the same time, she had found an area that was dry and big. It had to be big enough for the bird to fit safely inside of it. I later named the clay figure Hiroshimara.

"Fuck, yeah! Found a fuckin' spot, Stitches. Could you guide the clay over here for me?"

"…" I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

I was too distracted to the luscious way her lips were moving as she spoke. The way her smile seemed to shine even without sunlight. The way her beautiful, magenta, eyes glistened with even the slightest amount of light. How her hair looked just messy enough and just wet enough, to be absolutely perfect. Her two eyebrow piercings, wet from the rain and a shiny, glistening, deep black. Everything about her had distracted me. Everything but the one thing I should've paid attention to.

"Hey, Stitch Bitch! Are you fucking listening to me?!?!?! Open your damn ears up! Or get a fuckin' hearin' aid, old man!"

'_Did she always used to have those eyebrow piercings? Or did she just get them? She seems to be so used to them, so they must be old… They look good on her… Like a badass band member… Better than the trashy piercings Pein and Konan have," _I had thought watching her lips move and how angry she looked.

Tsuki started to storm up to me, but when she was almost there she slipped on some mud that was in her way. She fell forward causing her to fall right onto my chest.

She'd blush a deep crimson every time one of us moved to get up, whereas I just blushed slightly when I felt her, quite large, chest collide with mine.

As an instinctive reflex, I'd brought my arms up around her waist to protect her. I would never admit it to her, but I kind of liked the position we found ourselves in.

Tsuki, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable at first but I could tell she had gotten much more comfortable.

She looked up at me after a few seconds. Her face was still flushed, but it was starting to recede. She smiled at me timidly while we just stared into each other's eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiroshimara moving to the spot Tsuki had been not too long ago.

Tsuki and I were still staring into the other's eyes… God, those eyes… they are going to haunt me for a very, very long time.

Subconsciously, our faces started to inch closer and closer. I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I could never truly be sure that she didn't know what was going on too.

As we got closer and closer our eyes slowly slipped closed. Just as our lips were just about to meet, we were interrupted by a strike of lightning hitting a nearby tree.

Her eyes snapped open almost immediately afterwards. She saw me underneath her and hastily got up.

As she cleared her throat, she offered me a hand to help me up.

"Sorry 'bout that," we apologized simultaneously.

We stood there with an awkward silence surrounding us. That is, until a loud crash of thunder jolted us out of our thoughts.

"We should probably make sure the fuckin' clay's alright," is the first thing Tsuki said after the thunder crashed.

"Yeah… It'd be best if our ride wasn't ruined," I tried to joke.

I got a small smile despite the fact that the joke was extremely stupid.

As we were walking to where Hiroshimara took refuge, Tsuki and I had tried to stay as far away from each other as possible.

Her walk was even more majestic than her voice. She was walking a bit ahead of me, probably because she didn't want to get any wetter… Or be any closer to me…

When she reached the bird she gave a slight sigh of relief to find out it was almost completely unharmed. She sat down next to it after fully inspecting it. Leaning against that tree like that she had looked so innocent… and exhausted…

I got to Tsuki and Hiroshimara closely behind Tsuki. I sat down and leaned against Hiroshimara, facing the clearing. It would've been a very beautiful place, if it wasn't storming and the sun was actually shinning.

Tsuki fell asleep after 15 minutes or so. She looked peaceful when she slept like that… Even with those piercings she does… I suppose I'd fallen asleep after observing her for a bit.

I slept more soundly that night than I have since Hidan left me. I slept thinking of Hidan and wondering what his sister was doing to me.

**Tsuki's Point Of Fuckin' View**

_Running… Running through a forest. I've done this before, seen this scene before. I knew where I was headed, what I would see._

_I ceased my running. Normally it takes me further… But this is the normal spot we meet. I could tell by the familiar surroundings. Like the giant Sakura tree in the middle and the giant mound of dirt close to said tree. I knew who would be there buried under the mass of earth._

_There was a figure in the tree. The person's back was turned to me, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was somebody I should know. But, just to be on the safe side of things, I made sure my chakra was securely masked before I made my way over there._

_I jumped swiftly into the tree. I was being my quietest but the strange ninja was waiting for me._

_Turned around so he could properly see me, I could tell who it was. He wasn't in the poorly made grave…_

"_Hi-Hidan-Nii-San…You're… You're not in the grave…?"_

"_I fuckin' guess not. Is 'Kuzu with ya? If you didn't fuckin' bring him I'll fuckin' kill your sorry little ass," Hidan said._

"_He's with me, don't worry. But our trip has been slightly delayed. It's raining here and we are borrowing a clay bird from Deidara," I assured him. "And I think we might get attacked before we reach you. It always seems to happen on rescue missions."_

_Hidan smiled slightly. "I guess that is fuckin' true. And cliché…"_

"_Anyways, why aren't you under six and a half feet of dirt and bugs?"_

"_I dunno." Hidan answered._

'Is he really this clueless? Oh dear god… I better be the fuckin' smart one,' _I thought._

"_It might have something to do with either the distance between our current positions. Or the fact that I'm much closer to Stitches right now," I thought aloud. _'Yep… I'm the smart one,' _I thought in triumph._

"_I fuckin' guess… So… How close are you to _my _'Kuzu," Hidan asked putting emphasis on the word 'my.'_

_I laughed a little, and answered, "Jealous much, big bro?" Nii-San blushed at my question. "I'm sleepin' against a fuckin' tree and he's sleepin' against the bird."_

"_Oh… Good."_

_I smirked at his slightly pink tinted face and said, "You didn't think I was sleeping with him, did you? Oh, what a dirty mind my Nii-San has! Goodness, Hida-Tan you really mustn't think that way!" With every comment Hidan just got redder and redder._

_Hidan was about to tell me something when he almost fell out of the tree._

"_FUCK!!!"_

_I couldn't stop laughing at him. I guess me laughing sent him over the edge. Literally over the edge of the tree._

_I doubled over in pain from laughing too much. "Oh, shit, Hidan."_

"_At least you didn't fall out of the God damned fuckin' tree," Hidan yelled at me from where he landed. "Damn bitch makin' me fall outta fuckin' tree…"_

"_I HEARD THAT!!! AND IT WASN'T ME THAT MADE YOU FALL OUT OF THE DAMN TREE!!! THAT WAS YOUR OWN FUCKIN' FAULT!!! AND I AM NOT A FUCKIN' BITCH!!!"_

"_Whatever. Just get your ass down here! I'm not gunna go back up there," Hidan commanded, muttering the last part to himself._

_I hopped down from my perch and said, "Fine."_

"_You two better hurry up and get me out of the hole. My body is almost fully connected again. This is what I needed to tell you," Hidan said. I could tell that he could tell that I was about to wake up._

_I nodded. "We'll try our best to get here as fast as we can." And with that, Hidan disappeared._

As I opened my eyes from my slumber, I took in my surroundings. The sun was shining now and the ground was only slightly damp. Drops of rain water left over on the leaves glistened as they fell in the sunlight.

Kakuzu was still sleeping soundly. He must be having a good dream considering 2 things: his moaning and the lump that was noticeable through his pants. He'd left his cloak open when he went to sleep.

So, just to be nice to him, I shook his shoulder and woke him up.

"Waddayawant," Kakuzu muttered sleepily.

"For you to wake up and take care of your 'little problem," I replied whilst sweat dropping.

At this his eyes snapped open and looked down at himself. Damn, I can really make boys go red in the face nowadays.

"You can fix that behind a tree, if you want," is what I told him, trying to hide a smirk.

He nodded frantically and scampered up and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Mmm…. Damn it…. Gah, fuck," I could hear Kakuzu murmur to himself.

Bursting into a fit of laughter I asked, "Got a problem ya need help with, 'Kuzu?"

"Gah…. Shut up….."

"Che." _(A/N: Can I Kill Myself Now??? I Need to Stop Watching D. Gray Man… Stupid Kanda and Che-Ness….)_

He emerged from, what I shall now name, his 'E-Jack' tree. The semen he couldn't get off his hand was, obviously, still there, causing me to start laughing even more. And in turn he turned visibly redder.

**Stitches POV. (For Like 5 More Seconds.)**

Damn… She's doing something to me. So is Hidan… I must investigate!!!

* * *

_I Must Investigate Why I Must Be So Addicted To Kanda Yu!!! Lolz. Leave Me A Review So I'll Stop Being Such A Fangirl Of Kanda And Allen And Lavi And Yullen!!! yes, I Do Need Help!!! Lolz. The First Part Of Tsuki's POV Is Her Dream, In Case i Didn't Make It Clear._

_Please.... Help Me Out By Leaving A Review On What you Think Of My 'Writing Skills' Or Lack There Of... :D_

_~Peace~_


	5. Rescuing Our Man

**A New Life. A New Love..?**

* * *

_ZOMG!!!! I Am So Freaking Sorry For the Long As Hell Wait!!! My Life Has Been Even More Hecktick Than Durring The Exams. God, Softball Is Burring Me, So Are My Parents And the rest Of My Family. For Once I Wish I Was Being Burried By Insperation!!! That Would Be Very Nice... Lolz. Umm. I'm Going To A Cardinal's Game On The 27th So That'll Be Even More Time Taken Away From My Writing Time. Please Forgive Me For The Late Updates. Thanks For All The Support Thus Far._

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything But Tsuki. She Is My Original Character. Suesue Is My Friend Cheyenne's Original Character. So yeah Only Tsuki Belongs To Me. :"(_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Rescuing Our Man.

* * *

"Well, that's enough of that. Just wipe it off onto your cloak… The inside of the cloak," I said hopping onto the bird. I think I'll call it Lena. _(A/N: And I Am Attacked By D. Gray Man, Once Again… Lenalee Lee. Be Happy It Was About To Be Yullen!!! Lolz.)_

A blush was the reply I got. Typical, really.

Kakuzu followed after me. As soon as I knew he was on Lena, we took off.

"Whoa! What the Hell, Tsuki?"

"We need to make up for all the time we lost during the damn storm. Our fucking time is running out. Or do you want my brother to die," I questioned him, making Lena go slightly faster.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Didn't have to be so mean about it…."

I simply chose to ignore said mumble.

It was relatively silent as we were nearing our destination. I could tell that he could tell something was going to happen by his tense posture.

The closer we had gotten the more tense he was becoming. The trees were becoming thicker and thicker so we had to go by foot unfortunately. Lena had been reduced to her original size and put into the pouch on my hip.

I would never admit it to anybody in Akatsuki but I was somewhat nervous about what or who we would confront.

Not too far from the clearing, we found… 2 guys… under a tree… making out… and… some… other things…

One, the seme I bet, had long, almost black, dark blue hair. He was taller and more muscular than his supposed uke.

Said uke had white hair that went down to his chin. I pretty sure he was really young due to his adorable child like face. He had an odd scar on the left side of his face. It was a… well; I can't really describe it… You would have to see it.

I felt my nose start to tingle a bit just looking at the sight before me. Shit… nose bleed…

"Fuck," I murmured trying to hide my bleeding nose in the sleeve of Kakuzu's cloak.

He was looking down at me, I could tell he was. So I looked up and said," 'Sup, Stitches?"

"What, dare I ask, are you doing to my cloak?"

"Heh… Um… a-about that… I-I blame the two making out… Heh… Yeah… them…"

He looked over at the two again to see that the one with the long hair was getting a B.J. from the white haired one. Both were still completely oblivious of us being there.

"Oh dear God, YES!!!" I'm guessing that was the seme screaming since it was a very deep voice. "More, more. UGH!!! MOYASHI!!!!!"

Oh dear God is right… That was so hott… I almost fainted due to the amount of blood that I lost from the nose bleed.

Kakuzu could tell I was about to faint too, so he picked me up and put me on his back so he could continue on.

I buried my head into the back of Kakuzu's neck, trying to ignore the erotic sounds coming from behind us. But it isn't very easy…

"Keep going forward until you reach a clearing. That's where he should be," I mumbled into his back before he had a chance to ask. "It shouldn't be too far from here. A few minutes at most."

He followed my directions with a curt nod.

As per usual, I was right with how long it would take. I counted about 269 seconds, almost 5 minutes. That's only more proof that I'm the smart one.

"Can you handle the explosive jutsu right now," Kakuzu asked as he sat me down on my feet.

I gave him a nod and said, "Che. I'm not a damsel in distress, you know."

I got the unnamed clay bird out of the other pouch walking over to the mound I've seen many times before.

Delicately placing the small bird on the middle of the mound I silently prayed that it wouldn't harm Hidan. Backing away to the trees we had just come from, I started doing the correct hand signs. I told Kakuzu that, to be on the safe side, he should back up too.

Saying one last silent prayer, I muttered, "Katsu!" That one word, just one little word, made a huge explosion that shook the ground below us.

I covered my face with my arms. It was a good thing too for my forearms and palms of my hands were littered with dirt, rocks, and scratches.

After the smoke and debris cleared out Kakuzu and I rushed in to find out what had happened to Hidan.

We raced to the place where the giant mound of earth had been. I saw the Sakura tree was severely burned, most likely dead.

"Nii-San are you still alive? Even if you're unconscious you still need to be alive… Please?"

"Yeah… what your sister said… only without the Nii-San part… Please?"

We heard a soft cough and looked over to where the sound came from. My eyes widened immediately. I can only guess that Kakuzu's did too.

I rushed over to the person who made the noise. You can probably guess who it is. Right now most of you are probably thinking, 'What the hell? It's Hidan. This is so stupid…' That's what you're thinking right? Che. Wrong… terribly so. It's like an epic fail for all of you who thought that. _(A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I Am Evil With A Capital EVIL!!! Lolz. Don't Ask…)_

What we were met with was my one and only friend from the orphanage, Suesue. She was slightly shorter than me, skinny, a beautiful and perfect face, very big boobs, a perfect ass, and long black hair that has streaks of red and grey in it. Oh, and cat ears and a cat tail.

Before you people start to think that I'm a lesbian or bi, I just want to say that I'm just trying to describe her as she is. I am not a lesbian, nor am I bisexual. Suesue really is a beautiful individual in her own unique way.

She hasn't changed much, but I could see that she was still wearing her bell ring from the orphanage. We found that ring buried on the playground. Neither of us had seen anything like it and I wanted her to keep it as a reminder that we will always be friends, no matter what we decide to do as we grow up; or where we decide to go, in my case.

She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt she looked quite comfortable in her surroundings. She always was an outdoorsy kinda girl. I could see a faint scar on her left ankle going up to her knee. Huh… That was new…

"What the hell are you doing here Suesue? I told you to stay back in the good part of the village," is what I said after I got to her location.

"That was taken over though. So I ran away. Hey who's your friend over there," Suesue asked me, glancing past me to look at Kakuzu.

I looked back at him to see if he was still in shock, only to see that he was searching for Hidan, I presume.

"That's my partner Kakuzu. I prefer to call him either Stitches or Stitch Bitch. He's gay so don't even bother trying to seduce him. It won't work," I informed my old friend, whilst laughing at her embarrassed face.

"I would never do that…"

Still laughing, I said, "Come on Suesue. I know you. And I also know who Stitch Bitch is gay with…" She looked really eager. "It's-"

"Oi, slut, shut up about my sexuality and help me find Hidan," Kakuzu yelled at me.

"I'm not a slut!!!" Now he's got me screaming too. "He might still be buried, you know."

"Well, where had he been?"

I sighed, exasperated, and turned to my best friend, saying, "That's another reason you wouldn't want to seduce him."

I turned back around to face Kakuzu, sighed again, and walked to the piece of ground that Hidan would be under. Then, facing the ground below me, I said, "Yo, Nii-San, you still down there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Was that you who made that explosion?"

"Yep it was me. We'll get you out of that hell hole soon," I told Hidan. "Hey Suesue, do you still carry around those shovels like when we were kids," I asked looking at her.

"Yeap, yeap," She responded, getting one of the shovels out and handing one to me.

I stood up straight and dug the newly acquired shovel into the ground. All there was to dig was about half a foot until I could see Hidan. Sighing in relief that he wasn't too far down, I told Kakuzu to help me get him out.

He rushed over to me and hastily moved the remaining dirt from his lover's body.

Barely any time had passed before Hidan was free of most of the dirt and the bugs. Kakuzu and I pulled Hidan up from the ground and I could see some tears starting to form in Stitches' eyes.

As he was about to hug his newly rescued lover, I cut in. I said, "Hey, don't think you can be the first one to hug him. At least you knew him and could hug him before this happened! I call first hug!" And with that, I leapt at my brother, hugging him so tight I think his neck almost cracked.

I let go of his neck after a few more moments of twin love, letting Kakuzu have his way with him. _(A/N: XD!!!)_

Right after I let go, Hidan was, literally, tackled. It's Kakuzu right? Ha-ha. Nope, it was Suesue. That chick just loved the shocked expressions on all of our faces. I looked at my brother's lover to see him seething in anger.

Stifling my laughter, I called over to him. "Are you jealous Stitches? Wish you were in her shoes right now?"

"Shut up and get your little friend off of _my _Hida-Chan!" Oh how I love to tease these boys!!!

I obliged to the second part of that demand but retorted with, "So you _are_ jealous!!! That's so _cute_ 'Kuzu-Tan!!! Oh, and Suesue, this is the guy he's gay with." I pulled my lovable little neko friend off of my almost as lovable brother.

"Mnea! But Tsuki-Taaaaaaaan, I wanted to hug him some more," Suesue nearly yelled at me, struggling to hug Hidan again.

"Why do you want to hug my gay brother?!?!?! Just to say you hugged a gay guy?!?!?! You've hugged one before!!!" I really love to yell lately…

She started to pout, "No I haven't… The only other guys I've hugged are those two guys from the orphanage… You know the blond and the redhead…?"

"They were so obviously gay with each other! Could you not see all those lustful glances they would throw the other's way? How Matt would only stop playing his video games for him? How Mello would only share his chocolate with Matt and no one else? God, you sure are hopeless," I explained to Suesue while I put her back down.

"THEY WERE GAY?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!!! And to think I thought we were best friends…"

Operation: Distract Suesue By Talking About Gay Boys We Used To Know, DSBTAGBWUTK for short, complete! I am such a winner!

"Yes, sweetie, Matt and Mello are gay... And we _are_ still best friends, just look at the ring for proof," I said, smiling.

The reason for me calling her sweetie is because I gave nicknames to all the people from the orphanage. She was sweetie, Mello was love, and Matt was Cielo. Mello was love because he was so spiteful to everyone, I think it's funny. Matt was Cielo because it means 'sky' in Spanish, but it's used kind of like 'honey' is in America. Suesue is just so sweet, so hers is kind of explanatory.

"Oh! Speaking of that, I found another one of these! And since I already have one, you should have this one," she told me, pulling a ring that matched her own out of a hidden pocket.

All the while, Stitch was hugging Hidan whilst crying his poor little eyes out. The day I decide to not bring a camera everywhere just has to be the day I see two gay guys 'going at it' and my brother and former partner hugging and crying. Both sights I will most likely never see again. Woe is me…

Kakuzu was murmuring to Hidan. I can only imagine it would be something very loving and sweet considering Hidan's blushing face.

Just seeing this sight almost made me cry in self-pity and knowing my luck nothing like this will ever happen to me…

Hidan was starting to blush even more at the next thing Stitch Bitch whispered. He whispered something back somewhat loudly. It was just loud enough so I could barely hear it.

"Punish me all you wish, _Master."_

That sent my tears overboard. I don't know why that was my limit, but it was. I turned back to Suesue and saw her crying too.

"I... I think we should leave those two alone," She told me.

I shook my head and said, "If Hidan doesn't sacrifice something soon, he'll die… I need to interrupt them before they run out of time… _permanently_…"

Suesue didn't really understand what I was talking about but nodded any ways.

I walked over closer to the two lovers and loudly cleared my through.

They looked up at me with matching questioning looks. So I said, "Did you two forget that Hidan needs to sacrifice something to Jashin before he really does die?"

"Oh shit! How much time do I have?!?!"

'_Why is it always me that gets yelled at?' _I sighed at the thought but answered anyways. "About 30 minutes, I'm guessing. The easiest thing there is to sacrifice would be all the deer and birds that live around here."

"Then I better fuckin' hurry, huh?"

I nodded at Hidan's question.

I looked at Kakuzu and said, "Take Lena with you guys. It'll make the trip back to the base much faster."

He looked confused. "Who's Lena?"

"Deidara's clay bird."

He had an understanding look on his face now. "Oh, you named it Lena… But what about you? How will you get back to the hideout?"

I gave him a small sad smile and said, "I think I'll take my time on going back to base. But you guys need to go find a sacrifice for my brother." I reached into the pouch that held Lena and handed 'her' to Kakuzu. "You know how to fly right? It's really simple, so is the first jutsu to make it bigger."

I taught him the first jutsu and quickly filled him in on turning, dodging, going slower, going faster, landing, and starting out.

Hidan was going to find his first sacrifice during my instructions.

Kakuzu tuned to look at me. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Thank you… Tsuki…"

As he moved his head back so that he was looking into my eyes I was slightly blushing.

He smiled and leaned his head closer to mine again… His lips met mine for a fraction of a second before…

* * *

_Even Though It Took Forever I Really Enjoyed Writing This. My Favorite Parts Are The B.J. Scene And The Talk About The Two Gay Guys From The Orphanage. The B.J. Guys Are Kanda And Allen From D. Gray-Man And the Gays Are Matt And Mello From Death Note. :D_

_~Peace~_


	6. Authors Note

Hey Everybody, Peace And Emo Love Here, I Just Wanna Say That I'm Really Thankful That You Guys Have Been Reading This But I'm Putting It On Hold.

The Reasons Mainly Involve My Shitty Life, Lack Of Inspiration For Writing, And just Being Too Fuckin' Busy To Continue This Right Now. I Might Bring It Back To Life Later. But I Make No Promises.

I'm Terribly Sorry If I've Wasted Your Time With This Story. I Feel Like I'm A Failure For Giving Up So Easily, it Isn't Normally One Of My Characteristics. I Feel Like I've Wasted My Own Time By Trying To Continue This Story… Pessimistic… I Know… I can't Help It Though…

Thanks For Putting Up With My Fucked Up Writing Skills For So Long… I'm Very Thankful For All Of The Reviews/Favorites/Alerts I've Been Getting.

I Am Very Sorry… Please Forgive Me.

~Peace~


End file.
